Decade plus Vampire
by Symbolic Joker
Summary: The son of Tsukasa and Natsumi was chosen in Tsukune's place to attend Yokai Academy. How much will the Rosario Story change when it's hero has his own way of fighting back? Rewritten and Rated M just in case.


**HELLO EVERYONE! I FINALLY GOT MY LIFE BACK ON TRACK AND TO CELEBRATE; RE-POSTING MY STORIES!**

**... .**

**After I tweaked what I think are stupid scenes into... less stupid scenes.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Kamen Rider nor Rosario + Vampire or anything else that originated from other series that appear in this story. They all belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

A young man who looked about 15 years old was walking in a road that was filled with tombstones and surrounded by dead trees.

No... . Nothing strange there if he was walking through a graveyard. If you thought so, then you need to finish reading this sentence because this young man was _not_ walking through a graveyard.

The young man name is Sora Kadoya, the son of Tsukasa Kadoya and Natsumi Hikari/Kadoya. He an almost spitting image of his father, who is now a world(s) famous photographer. The only difference was that he had black hair that he inherited from his mother. People always said that he looked like his father, and unfortunately for Sora, they kept saying that every single time they thought he wasn't listening. Of course, he ignored those comments. He was taught by the best after all.

If you're wandering why he was walking through a tombstone filled road; he was going to attend Yokai Academy, a school for _monsters_.

The reason? It's because his father said; "If you could make the whole school your friend, then you would be doing a lot of good."

_'Yeah old man. I'm sure if all the monsters there could be friends with me, I bet they have no problem at all with everyone at home._' The World of Decade was the true home for Tsukasa, which was also by a twist of fate; the home of Natsumi. It turns out that they lived in the same world the whole time. Of course, that raises some question like how in the world Tsukasa's sister and Sora aunt did not found her brother was in the same world as her, but they all decided to chalk it off as the Worlds messing with the people living in them.

Some Kaijin from the other A.R Worlds came to the Decade world and tried to attack Tsukasa, but he being the Magnificent Bastard he is (he even _admits_ it!); always defeats them. With the Worms, Imagins, Fangires, etc attacks, most people didn't trust monsters anymore. Well, there were still some people who do trust monsters that they found but they have been slowly disappearing for some reason... .

Sora, of course, complained about going to Yokai Academy. '_He thinks just because I inherit the title 'Destroyer of Worlds' means I have to go school here? Stupid headmaster._'**(You honestly thought his father and mother would sent him to a school full of monsters?)**

"Look out!" screamed a young woman's voice.

"What?" Sora ask while turning his head around only to see a pink-haired young woman trying to stop her bike from crashing into him. Unfortunately (in a few years: Fortunately) it still hit him.

"Ow. That hurt." Sora lied. He had taken worse; like almost getting your arm chopped off by your own father during a training session. The look on Tsukasa's face as Natsumi _scolded_ him was worth it though.

"Are you OK?! I'm really sorry I hit you!" said the young woman, a pinkette with beautiful green eyes. She was wearing the female version of the Yokai Academy uniform, with the added accessory of a choker that had a Rosary chained to it. "My anemia acted up and gotten really dizzy! I should've... !"

"It's alright." Sora stated, raising a hand up to tell her to 'Stop'. "I wasn't paying attention either... ." Sora trailed off his sentence because he was practically in a trance. The pinkette in front of him was a real beauty, that he had to admit. And when traveled with his father he had met a lot of beauties. '_And... she's kinda cute too... ._' Noted Sora.

Unknown to him, the girl was thinking the same thing about him. Well, she didn't thought he was 'beautiful' obviously.

"My name is Sora. Sora Kadoya. You are... ?" He ask, extending a hand to the young woman.

"Moka Akashiya." The pinkette said, accepting the hand. But then she noticed something pretty important. "Oh no! You're bleeding!" She said, fretting over Sora like a mother hen, despite his protests. But then she noticed something else. "Your blood... it smells really nice... . I'm sorry... but I can't resist! Because... ,"

"... I'm a Vampire!"

With those words she bit him on the neck. At first there was a slight pain, but it went away and was replaced by pleasure. "Ah. Moka... ! Stop!" Sora said, despite his weakening voice. If his father was in his situation, he would've shrugged the girl off by now. Unfortunately for Sora, he was Sora Kadoya, not Tsukasa Kadoya. Luckily though, Moka seemed to realize what she was doing and she quickly got herself off him.

"I'm so sorry! It's just that; your smell was different from other humans and your blood didn't taste like the other vampires told me!" Moka explained, waving her arms all over the place, hoping the young man in front of her would forgive her.

"Uh... yeah... ." Sora said, trying to get his bearings back. After a few seconds, he regained his balance and asked; "So you're a vampire huh? That's cool." Moka beamed at that, totally unaware of Sora going through the differences and similarities between Vampires and Fangires. "Wait... . Don't Humans turn into Vampires after one sucks out their blood?" Sora asked, recalling that old myth.

"No. That's just a misunderstanding. A Vampire has to give their blood to Humans before that happens. So don't worry!" Said Moka, hoping that old misunderstanding wasn't enough to turn the young man away from her from being her first friend.

"I see... ." Sora said. And then came the awkward silence. For some odd reason, Sora wasn't social like his parents. His father may have been a quiet type but at least he knows how to keep a conversation going. "So... do you want to be friends? He asked, changing the subject into something... highschoolish. When going to a new high school; one always have problems making friends. Sora used that to his advantage to get rid of the awkward silence.

"Yes!" Moka answered quickly, getting a raised eyebrow from Sora. This had the effect of her blushing in embarrassment. "I was so scared. Since I don't know anyone. Thank you for being my friend!" She admitted, to the point of bowing when she thanked Sora.

"No problem." Sora said with a small smile forming on his lips. "Well then Moka, We're gonna be late! Let's go Moka!" exclaim Sora, lifting Moka and carrying her bridal style.

"But what about my bike?" she exclaimed, blushing heavily and looking at the slowly getting smaller bicycle before it disappeared from view.

"Sorry! Guess we have to get it when we check out the dorms!" Was Sora's reply.

* * *

"Hello everyone! I'm Shizuka Nekonome and I'm your homeroom teacher!" A young blond woman who had tuffs of hair shaped like cat ears proclaimed to a classroom of students, one of them being Sora who merely stared out of the window. He already wished to jump out of the window from hearing how hyper his teacher sounded. "As you know, this school is for monsters!"

'_Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Neko(Cat)._' Sora thought rudely, not bothering to turn his head to face his teacher.

"Let's go over the rules shall we?"

'_Do we have to?_' Sora thought rudely again, still not bothering himself to turn his head.

"Rule one: You must always be in your human form at all times!" Nekomone-sensei stated. " Rule 2: You must not reveal or tell anyone your true form unless a special occasion arrives!"

'_Does that occasion involves kicking some idiot's ass?_' Sora couldn't help but thought. Can you blame him? Most of his childhood was spent being taught how to fight after all.

"Why can't we just eat those humans teach?" A wannabe bad boy who sat next to Sora ask.

'_Like this idiot I have the pleasure of sitting next to here!_' Sora thought sarcastically, turning to look at the bad boy. Taking in his appearance, Sora could only think; "_What are you trying to be? A M-Ryoutarou wannabe? Cause you can't pull off that look buddy._"

Nekonome-sensei calmly replied back by... ,

... looking through a list of names of the students in her class. "Let see... you are... Saizou Komiya right? Well we can't do that because from head to toe, the schools staff and students are monsters."

'_Except for one special student._' thought Sora, almost letting out a snicker. Luckily though, his training kick in and he didn't do such a thing. Then suddenly, the sound of a sliding door rang throughout the room, meaning that someone had just walked into the room. And it was someone that Sora know all too well.

"I'm sorry I'm late! I got lost at the opening ceremony!" said the familiar person, who was revealed to be Moka.

"That's alright! Just don't do it again. Go on and take an empty seat!" chirped Nekonome-sensei, which was ironic considering the fact she was a catgirl in disguise.

As Moka scanned through the class for an empty seat, everybody else in it, except Sora and Miss Nekonome, gasped at her beauty. "T-T-That silky hair and those beautiful eyes... ." A male student started. "I-It can't be a disguise!" Another one continued. "B-B-Because she's too... ," Another one followed. "BEAUTIFUL!" Almost all of the male student finished the sentence.

Moka was certainly surprised when she heard the declaration. She didn't believe that she was THAT beautiful despite being told otherwise before. When she walked to an empty seat, she saw a familiar face. "Sora-kun?" She ask.

"Yo, Moka." Sora casually replied, raising up a hand for a mock wave.

"It _IS_ you, Sora-kun!" She exclaimed and tackled him to the ground, doing both actions in happiness. "Isn't this great Sora-kun?! We're in the same class!" She asked, not letting Sora go despite his struggles. Most of the guys in the room instantly went insanely jealous at seeing the two being so 'buddy-buddy' with each other.

"Who is that guy?" Asked a male student. "How come he scored a hug from her?" Wondered another. "If he gets in my way, I'll kill him." One foolish student declared. Obviously the 'foolish' in that sentence was proven when a card with magenta edges suddenly hit the wall behind the student. All the students suddenly noticed that Sora had escaped Moka's grasp while the Vampire was totally unaware that she was hugging the ground.

But she noticed after a few seconds and noticed the dangerous aura, that flickered between the color magenta and violet, surrounding Sora. And... did it just flicker to black once?

"Did you just say... that you'll kill me... ?" Sora asked, in a tone that promised sadistic torture before death. "Go on... prove it punk... . Trust me when I say that no matter what you do... no matter what you try... I'll prove that you're _nothing_ to me... ."

* * *

"Wow Sora-kun. You sure can be scary," Moka said, taking a sip from a can filled with tomato juice as she recalled what happened in the classroom. The student Sora had threatened actually pissed himself in fear but luckily before anything could start, Nekomone-sensei stepped in and gave both of them a warning.

"I think that people shouldn't say things like 'I'll kill you' unless they actually mean it." Sora said with a shrug, drinking a can of Sprite. "They say they'll kill you, but yet the worst they do is merely beat you up. Besides... nobody... except _him_ can beat me." Sora said.

"Him?" Moka inquired.

"Nobody special. Just a childhood friend." Sora explained without actually explaining.

"Hey Sora-kun." Moka spoked. "If I ever for some reason decided to fight you... , what would you do?" Moka asked, genuinely curious and also worried as she stared at her Rosary.

"Depends." Sora shrugged. "But after I beaten you, I ask you not to push your luck." Sora stated with a good hearted smirk, causing him to chuckle as Moka giggled. However, their moment was ruined by a gruff voice.

"You should take your own advice buddy; you shouldn't push your luck!" The voice declared as it's owner walked up to them. The owner of the voice was revealed to be Saizou, who had an predatory look on his face as he stared at Moka.

"You're... Saizou Komiya... ." Sora noted.

"Hmph." Saizou basically ignored Sora as he spoke to Moka. "Hey babe, why are you hanging out with this loser? Why not with a real man instead?" Saizou asked to Moka, however the Vampire didn't answer. "Hey... , c'mon... , tell me! Why go with this wimp huh?" He ask again.

"Because... ," Moka started as she remembered the how she and Sora met. "... he's my friend!" She declared.

"Oh c'mon... !" Did he just whine? Yeah, yeah he did. "You won't regret it you know," Saizou said, almost grabbing Moka but she hid behind Sora for protection.

"Hey Saizou; if women says 'No' it means 'No'. Rejection hurts but hey; that's how life works," Sora said with a shrug.

"Nobody ask you!" Saizou yelled before he threw a punch at Sora who swiftly dodge as he lifted Moka bridal style. He then quickly jump to one of the many roofs of the school building with the intention of getting away, but not before taunting Saizou; "Piece of advise; women don't like impatient men or rapists!"

* * *

"That was so amazing Sora-kun!" said Moka, the two being at the top of the school building. Sora merely shrugged in reponse.

"It's nothing special. I had to save damsel in distresses since I was a child." Sora admitted with an annoyed eye twitch, remembering certain _female_ childhood friends that _loved_ playing damsel in distress with _him_ being the hero saving the damsel. 'Ugh... . Never again... .' Sora swore in his mind.

"Well if that's the case, I'll keep playing the damsel if it means I get to see you being so cool like back there!" Moka noted, totally unaware that Sora had just yelled "_SON OF A BITCH!_" in his mind. "Hm... I wonder what kind of monster you are... ?" Moka wondered, listing off monsters she heard that had high jumping capabilities. Though, she briefly wondered if Sora was one of those Kaijin monsters that appeared for a few years yet quickly burned that thought. All of those monsters had been destroyed by _Decade_, that menace... . He even stole her look!

Well... maybe she stole his look since he'd been around before she was born but one gets the point!

"Hey uh... Moka? How about we discuss our monster species... ?" Sora let out a weak offer, wanting to change the subject. He did _not_ want to talk about how he should save someone. Jeez... Kiva-la was bad enough!

"But... it's against the rules to tell other students your monster species... ." A cute chibi Moka noted. "But I told you my monster species so it'll be fair for you to tell me... ." Chibi Moka noted while Chibi Sora merely sweatdropped. "But... that was before we knew the rules... . Moe... ."

"Uh... . Let's just change the subject... ." '_Again... ._' "You know... I wondered about that Rosary on your neck." Sora said, pointing to the accessory in question.

"My Rosary... ?" Moka asked, looking at the item while unintentionally emphasizing her breasts. Luckily for Sora, he was to busy staring at the Rosary to take notice less of course he blush up a storm.

"Yeah, I thought Rosaries weaken Vampires?" Sora asked, wondering why his new friend deliberately carried something that weakened her species.

"Silly! Rosaries don't weaken us! They just seal away some of our power!" Moka explained.

"Oh! Like a limiter?" Sora asked. "I get it now. If it's a limiter, then I know how it feels to have one placed on you." Sora said with his arms crossed along with a nod.

"Really?" Moka asked, now listing off what species had limiters placed on themselves as she wondered just _what_ her friend is.

"Yeah. Let's just say I don't get access to my full power until I proven myself."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's a family thing."

"Oh."

The two were about to fall into a silence, but then Sora spoke up. "Well? Why don't we check out the dorms? I did say we would pick up your bike along the way didn't I?"

"Oh yeah!"

* * *

"I know monsters like creepy places but this is just pushing it." Sora said as he stared at the dorms. The creepy looking dorms.

"What are you talking about?! It's so cool! So full of dignity and character!" Moka said in complete awe.

"I'll admit that's true... but seriously this thing looks like it had been abandoned for over a 100 years... ." '_It better be like the school. I do not want my room filled with spiderwebs... ._' Sora thought. '_... Spider-chans... you better not be in the same room as I am... ._' And then suddenly, all the spiders; including the spider-like monsters, had shivered in fear. As if death is currently waiting for them... .

* * *

Sora rubbed the sand out of his eyes before yawning. He then noted that he wasn't in his room in his house. '_Oh wait... I'm aboard now... ._' Sora thought to himself before realizing something. He lived alone now... . Meaning no parents to tell him what to do in the house. He gets to do whatever he wants, clean his room and place his stuff when and wherever he wants.

"YES! FREEDOM!" Sora cheered. And the first thing he did was... ,

... getting ready for school.

... . What? You thought he was a slob or something? It had been drilled into his mind at a young age; "Be as neat and tidy as you possibly can." Unfortunately for Tsukasa and Natsumi, their son was lazier compared to them when it came to keeping himself proper. But he never saw what they were complaining about. Some of his friends rooms were _much_ messier then his.

_MUCH_ messier... .

* * *

Sora wondered how he managed to get in this mess. It was only the second day of school for crying out loud!

"Did you hear me?! Stay away from Moka Akashiya!" Saizou threatened the Kadoya as students wondered what they should do; watch the possible fight or go get a teacher. Considering the fact that they were monsters in disguise, it's easy to note that the majority voted on doing the former.

"... Why... ?" Sora asked with a bored look on his face. A very familiar bored look if you remember that Sora resembled his father.

"If you don't, I'll kill you!"

"... How... ?"

"I'll smash you!"

"Oh how cute! We've got an Incredible Hulk wannabe here everyone!" Cue giggles from the girls who thought that Sora was brave despite the situation he was in. '_Really, I just wanna go Amazing Mighty on this punk and show him who's boss._' "Now can you please let me down so we can all go to class?" Sora regretted saying that. He _actually_ regretted saying that.

Why you may ask?

Simple; Saizou wouldn't stop glaring at him throughout their classes together and it was really hard to resist the temptation of showing the bully who was the real Alpha of the classroom.

* * *

"Hey Moka? What do you think of Humans?" Sora suddenly asked out of the blue. He and Moka were currently on the school building like last night, having lunch together.

"Huh... ?" Moka asked. "What brought _that_ on?"

"Well... I'll be honest with you since you're such a nice girl." Sora admitted before letting out his big secret. "I'm Human."

The Silence returned... . And then was broken by Moka's giggling.

"That's a good one Sora." Moka admitted, but noticed her friend wasn't laughing with her. Looking at him, she only got a shrug in response. "W-Wait... ! You really think you're Human?!"

"I know I _am_ Human Moka."

"That's impossible! No Human would be able to jump on rooftops with leg strength alone!"

"You'd be surprise what torturous training could do to a person's body."

"No! It's impossible! Sora-kun... can't be Human... ."

Sora stood up and walk to the railing, as Moka watched his back with tear-filled eyes. "Surely... we remember as children... where used to make everything so shiny and perfect... ." Sora started, confusing Moka. "How every time we try making new friends, the only thing that matters is that person's name and personality... ." It was there Moka understood. Sora was fine with her being a Vampire and him being a Human. All he cared about his friends are their personalities... .

But he wanted to know if _Moka_ was okay with their friendship as well, despite their species.

"Sora-kun... had always been Human when he befriended me... . I just didn't know that's all... ." Moka started. "And... you told me your secret... even though there was a chance I would tell somebody about it... . That shows... how much Sora-kun trusts me. So... ," As she talked, she'd been walking towards Sora's back. And when she reached it, she hugged it. "... I want to stay friends with Sora-kun."

"Moka... ," Sora's voice rang out throughout the rooftop. "... thank you."

Moka hugged Sora a little bit tighter, before she continued talking. "I... hate Humans... . But... Sora-kun... showed me even Humans can be kind... . Maybe... I could... give other Humans a chance too."

"If you received little kindness... give everybody else a large serving of it... ." Sora said. "That's what a friend of mine's great grandmother taught him. And I follow those teachings too... ." Sora explained.

"I see... ." Moka said, thinking; '_Give everybody else... a large serving of kindness huh... ? Sora-kun is kind too... he just doesn't show it often... ._'

'_I will... become a better person too... just like Sora-kun is... ._'

* * *

Later that day, Sora and Moka were walking back to the dorms just like all the other students. However, their trek was stopped when Saizou appeared in front of them. Seeing that a fight might break out, all the students stopped their treks and stayed to see what would happen.

"I warned you to stay away from Moka Akashiya punk!" Saizou growled at Sora, who merely raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me? Everyone, out of the two of us who looks more like a punk?" Sora asked the crowd, who immediately pointed at Saizou, who let out an offended "Oi(Hey)!" "Next time choose your words more carefully when trying to insult someone. You may give them ammo to use against you."

"You bastard... ." Saizou growled in embarrassment while their audience laughed at him. In anger, he transformed into his monster form... which was... .

"... Seriously are you _trying_ to rip off the Incredible Hulk?" Sora asked with a bored face, noting that the only difference between Saizou's monster form and the Incredible Hulk was that he some horns growing out his shoulders and chest, a long tongue that reminded Sora (and some others) of Marvel's Venom and the most obvious is that Saizou's skin wasn't green. It was a shade of... brown maybe?

"**Shut up fool! I'll rip you to shreds and make Moka my woman!**" Saizou declared boldly.

"By raping her right?" Sora asked, getting a "**Of course!**" from Saizou. "Congratulations dumbass. You just told most of the student body that you're a rapist. Now no _sane_ woman in this school will want to date you. _Forever alone_... ." Sora mocked Saizou, to the point of waving his arms in a manner like he was trying to wave despair over Saizou, which was funny considering the monster towered over him.

Many in the audience laughed at that, while the girls note that Sora was probably powerful if he wasn't even intimidated by Saizou's monster form. Girls love guys with power after all. If he managed to survive this, he was definitely on the list of 'Potential Boyfriends' that most girls have.

"**Konoyaro(Asshole)... who do you think you are?!**" Saizou roared angrily.

"A passing by Kamen Rider that goes to school here. Please remember that." Sora declared, taking out a white... camera-like object before placing it on his waist. The object released a strap from one side which connected to the other side, forming a belt. A book-like object was then summoned onto the belt, where Sora opened and took out a Card where it showed a close-up of a man wearing a magenta helmet with large green bug-like eyes.

"That belt... ." Many students echoed as they realized what Sora was wearing.

"Henshin... ."

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE**

Sora pulled on the sides of the buckle, causing the camera-like part of the buckle to shift 90 degrees to reveal a card slot. Sora then inserted the Card into the buckle before 'closing' the buckle. After the belt read the Card, silhouettes with different symbols in the place of the window of the buckle surrounded Sora before they slammed themselves into the young man to form grey, black and white armor. The buckle then released black cards which slammed into his helmet and replaced the grey part of the armor into magenta, causing a small yellow light to appear which signaled the transformation was complete.

There, stood with bright green bug-like eyes was Kamen Rider Decade!

"**You are... Decade!**" Saizou said in shock, saying out what was in everyone's mind.

"Actually I'm his son. I just got my belt a month ago." Decade admitted as he pulled his RideBooker from his belt and transformed it into it's Gun Mode.

"**Even if you are his son, if I defeat you... my reputation will skyrocket!**" Saizou declared. The Monster World had declared that Decade was a menace, despite the fact he only appeared for the mysterious Kaijin monsters that was stupid enough to cause a ruckus in public. So it was obvious that whoever defeat Decade would be hailed as a hero. However... .

**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!**

"Please don't think that killing a Decade would be easy as crushing a bug." Decade scolded Saizou after shooting the monster with his RideBooker, it's power and the number of bullets that were shot increased thanks to the Blast Attack Ride Card. Switching his Ride Booker in Sword Mode; which caused the small thing to sprout a mainly black blade with a normal silver tip, Decade took out another Card.

**ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!**

Decade charged at Saizou, who charged at Decade as well. The RideBooker's blade glowed magenta before magenta afterimages followed the blade as it sliced through Saizou.

"**AGH!**" Saizou cried out in pain, before rolling on the ground in pain.

"Come on... get up. From what I can gather from the way you talk before; you can do better that." Decade stated, walking to Saizou until he was over Saizou. This proved to be a mistake as Saizou then kicked Decade tried to kick in the stomach. Keep in mind that since he was bigger, Saizou's foot also reached to Decade's nether regions. Luckily though, the DecaDriver got in the way and took most of the blow. However, it was enough for Decade to roll into the ground.

"Sora-kun!" exclaimed Moka, running up towards her friend.

"I'm fine Moka." Decade said, getting up. However, he didn't notice that he accidentally held Moka's Rosary, and when he got up he accidentally pulled it off.

"The Rosary... it's off!" Was all Moka could say before a dark light covered the area. After it vanished, a figure with Moka's body shape stood in her place. And then... a bat came off the figure to reveal the figure was covered with multiples bats! The bats quickly flew away to reveal Moka, however... she was different.

Much different.

Her pink hair was now in a royal shade of silver, and her once green eyes were now blood red. They didn't showed innocent any longer... . No, now they showed power. A prideful power. And did her... assets gotten bigger as well? The new Moka flicked her hair as everyone (with the exception of Decade) fell in love with her again.

"That silver hair!"

"Those blood red eyes!"

"And that immense power!"

"There's no doubt about!"

"She the legendary S-Class Monster; a Vampire!"

"S-Class huh? I guess that must be powerful." Noted Decade, as he watched Moka doing some small stretches before yawning. At that Decade sweatdropped. '_Don't tell me... she has a multi-personality problem and this one was sleeping the whole time?!_' He thought. He hated people with multiple personality disorder. He never knew which personality was in control.

"**Oi(Hey), Decade... .**" The... Inner Moka said.

"What?" Decade asked, wondering what the Inner Moka wanted. Was she going to fight him to test how strong he is? It seemed to be a high possibility.

"**You said you're the son of the Decade that has been appearing to fight those strange Kaijin monsters?**"

"Yeah. So?"

"**Hmph.**" The Inner Moka suddenly let out a smirk. "**I've once managed to get a front row seat of your father fighting a Kaijin monster. He would've easily defeated this fool by now.**" Inner Moka insulted Decade while referring to Saizou.

"Yeah. I figured that too." Decade admitted.

"**You bitch! I'm much stronger that this punk!**" Saizou roared in anger since everybody seem to think Decade could easily defeat him, which was true.

"Is that so. Guess we'll prove you wrong." Decade said, taking out a Card. Like his tranformation Card, this one had a man wearing a bat-like helmet with yellow eyes in the shape of bat wings.

"**What do you mean 'we'?**" Inner Moka asked, having no intention of stepping in the fight.

"You're already here aren't you? Besides, I take it your the type of person that doesn't want a weakling for a boyfriend."

**KAMEN RIDE: KIVA**

As Decade talked to the Inner Moka, he inserted his Card into the DecaDriver. When the belt finished scanning the Card, he was suddenly covered in an organic silver material. It transformed his armor into a different shape, and then suddenly broke to reveal Decade wearing a black suit with vest-like armor, it's shoulder pads in the shape of batwings sealed with chains. On his right leg was a similar armor, where it was in the shape of a bat's wing and was sealed shut with chains. Covering his face was the same helmet on the Card he just scanned, perfectly matching with his armor.

Decade has just transformed into Kamen Rider Kiva; Kiva Form!

"**Hmph. Fine. But don't think I'm doing this out of kindness. It's like you said; I'm only in this to stretch my legs and to show this fool that he isn't a suitable mate for me... .**" Inner Moka stated with a ferocious grin directed at Saizou, as if to tell the fool that he was prey and she was the predator that was going to eat him.

"Of course milady." D-Kiva said, taking out another Card before quickly scanning it.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: K-K-KIVA**

Day shifted into night as D-Kiva lifted up his right leg, the sealed armor being released to show it was blood red with three green gems embedded into it.

"**Hmph. Kivatte ikuze (Let's go, Kiva)**" Inner Moka said, figuring that Decade's name changes depending on the name announced from the DecaDriver. D-Kive merely let out an amused "Heh" before the two jumped high into the air, and from the view point of the audience and Saizou; it looked like the two were in front of the moon that had suddenly appeared. The two quickly did Flying Front Kick, D-Kiva with his right leg while Inner Moka with her right.

"**KNOW YOUR PLACE!**"

Both kicks landed straight at the awed-strickened Saizou, who painfully landed onto the ground with the force of both kicks enough to create a bat-like symbol resembling D-Kiva's helmet. Seeing that the battle was over, Sora canceled his transformation and turned to the Inner Moka. However, before he could talk, the girl suddenly grabbed him by the collar and jumped away.

Why?

Elementary my dear Watson: If you haven't forgotten the fact that a crowd had been watching the fight; Inner Moka did _not_ want to deal with her new fans.

* * *

"You know you didn't have to drag me by the collar." Sora said, adjusting his uniform's collar. Currently, he and Inner Moka were in the middle of the forest that surrounded Yokai Academy.

"**Hmph. I'm sure you've taken worse.**" Inner Moka said with no sympathy at all.

"You're right I did. I'm just whining to annoy you." Sora said with a troll face. Inner Moka was not amused. "Alright, what's the reason you dragged me out here."

"**Decade is known to be a menace throughout the Monster World. Is that true?**"

"If you're the type make a ruckus and kill people then yeah; Kamen Riders are a menace."

"**Kamen Riders?**"

"Decade has the ability to transform into his predecessor Kamen Riders. Remember that bat-armor I transformed into? That was Kiva, number 9 of the Heisei Kamen Riders and the guy before Decade."

"**Heisei Kamen Riders?**"

"Now now Moka-chan... . Where would be the fun if I told you everything? As my friend's great grandmother once said; 'It's fun to add a secret flavor so no one knows. But... it's more fun to find it.'"

"**Hmph. I see... . Well, I don't want to beat you by knowing information you yourself gave me anyway.**"

"Beat me? So you want to fight?"

"**Not now of course. It's been a while since I awoken, and I'm stilling feeling a bit drowsy. But don't be mistaken; one day we _will_ have a spar and I _will_ win.**" Inner Moka said with a ferocious smirk, similar to the one she gave Saizou.

"Oh? Is that so? Well, please do note that this prey doesn't go down without a good fight." Sora said, giving Inner Moka a similar smirk.

"**Hmph. Powerful, I can sense it... . I like that in men... .**" Inner Moka admitted before grabbing Sora and sucking out his blood. "**You truly do have delicious blood... . It's no wonder that my other half is starting to get addicted to it... .**" Inner Moka rambled before taking out her Rosary, and attaching it to her choker. Her assets shrunk (but only slightly) while her hair reverted back to it's pink color. And even though her eyes were closed, Sora knew it had also reverted back to it's original green color.

Moka, unconscious, fell and would've hit the ground had not Sora caught her in time. He merely looked amused as he stared at the sky. "You know what mom... dad... ? I think you're right. I might actually enjoy myself here... ." With that, Sora carried Moka bridal style and went deeper into the forest. Intent on bringing her back to the dorms... . And then Sora realized something:

He forgot to lock his dorm room... .

Shit.

His mother was right; he really need to write down a damn list to tell him if he'd gotten everything before leaving the house.

* * *

**WOO! FINISHED! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! BUT PLEASE DO NOTE THAT I HAVE A TEST IN ABOUT... ONE/TWO WEEKS FROM NOW AND SO; DON'T EXPECT THE REST OF MY STORIES TO BE REPOSTED NOW AND INSTEAD, AFTER THAT TIME! PLESE REVIEW!**


End file.
